Yume
Yume (ユメ, Yume) is the Hunter of Haruhiro's party and one of the main protagonists of Hai to Gensō no Grimgar series. Appearance Yume has pale skin, reddish brown braided hair, brown eyes, and small breasts. In battle, she wears a Hunter outfit that the guild provided to her. Personality Brave and energetic, Yume is the hunter of the group although she initially shows relatively little proficiency at archery, a hunter's main weapon skill. This leads her to take up machete (or short sword) skills when she has the opportunity to train, and it seems she enjoys more success in close combat as opposed to ranged combat. This changes as she gains more experience, and by the middle of the series, she can make kill shots on goblins from a hundred yards away. Of the two girls in the group initially, she is the more outgoing and friendly, often acting as a sort of shield for Shihoru. She enjoys good relations with most of the group, especially Haruhiro and Manato, though she has a somewhat antagonistic relationship with Ranta, who often refers to her as "tiny tits" when they argue. Like all the group, she is initially wary of Merry, especially when her initial attempts at friendship are rebuffed. After some trials and tribulations, the group as a whole warm to Merry, and this includes the warming of Yume's relationship with the party's replacement healer. Although she is quite mature and emotionally stable, Manato's death affects her strongly and she only begins to cope when she has a good crying session with Haruhiro, which strengthens the bond between the two. While she enjoys good relations with almost everyone in the group, with the exception of Ranta, she seems especially close to Haruhiro and they fight as a pair to take on opponents, while Ranta and Moguzo are proficient enough in combat to take on their opponents solo. In her spare time, she like rock climbing and is apparently quite good at it, being able to climb almost vertical surfaces and demonstrating skill with rock climbing equipment. Plot Life Prior to Grimgar At a young age, Yume and her family moved to the Kansai region in Japan and was often bullied from her classmates because of her speech. She spoke different than their dialects and was ostracized for it. Level. 1 Level. 2 Level. 3 Level. 4 Level. 5 Level. 6 Level. 7 Level. 8 Level. 9 Level. 10 Level. 11 Level. 12 Decides to temporarily leave the party to study kung fu under Momohina in order to get stronger. Abilities As a member of the Hunter guild, she is given both a bow and a machete. However, early on she is not very skilled with the bow, and tends to stick with short-ranged combat. *'Cross Cut' (Diagonal Cross): The Hunter swings two blades in an X pattern that is a half slashing and half smashing attack. Allows blades to act as clubs that can crush or strip armor. *'Sweeping Slash' (Brush Clearer): A powerful sideways sweeping attack. Can be used as evasive. *'Sharp Sight' (Quick-eye): Improve bow accuracy and range. Grant improved evasion to incoming projectiles attacks as well. It also increases the accuracy of hitting moving targets. *'Pit Rat:' A skill that allows a hunter to swiftly dodge enemy blows. *'Star Pierce:' A skill that increases the range and power of throwing knives that can be used quicker than a bow. *'Fox Vault' (Weasel Somersault): An evasive kukri-based dodge roll skill. *'Contact Shot:' A close ranged archery skill. *'Raging Tiger:' A skill in which the user does a somersault followed by a powerful attack. *'Rapid Fire:' A skill that allows a hunter to rapidly fire arrows off at the cost of accuracy. For Yume, after a few shots one will completely miss the target. *'Stop-eye:' A technique that uses special eye exercises, methods of breathing, and methods of regulating the body to increase shooting accuracy. *'Hunting:' *'Tracking:' *'Pit Trap:' Involves making a trap. *'Bear Trap:' *'Narrow Spear:' A skill used only as a last resort that uses an arrow as a melee weapon for close quarter combat. Equipment Volume 1 * After Hunter training, Yume had a bow, quiver full of arrows, and a machete. Volume 5 * Yume purchased a new elven composite bow along with a new machete. Volume 7 * Bought a number of light, bone protectors to improve her defense. * Had picked up a curved sword that was the same size of her machete in the City of Dead Ones. Haruhiro kept calling it a wantou, the word for curved blade, so Yume named her sword Wan-chan. Volume 10 * Picked up a thick, somewhat short katana in the Mound of Katanas. Relationship Shihoru Yume has said that she views her group as her family, and she loves Shihoru like a younger sister. As the only other girl before Merry joined, Yume took the shy Shihoru under her wing. Despite having very different personalities, the two became fast friends, with Yume sticking up for Shihoru and offering her constant encouragement. They shared the same room at the Volunteer Housing, and normally share a tent when the group has to camp in the field. Her surprise departure at the end of Volume 12 was due in part because she didn't know how to tell Shihoru that she would be staying to train for six months. Merry Yume has said that she views her group as her family, and she loves Merry like an older sister. Although Merry was initially cold and distant to the group, Yume made an effort to be friendly after learning of her circumstances. Eventually, Merry warmed up to Yume and the others. The girls, in particular, have all learned to support each other (particularly where Ranta is concerned) and look after each other's safety. By Volume 12, they had spent over a year adventuring by day and sleeping in a tent together at night. Haruhiro Yume has said that she views her group as her family, and she loves Haruhiro like an older brother. Her upbeat, positive personality is a perfect counterbalance to his reserved, pessimistic one. Haruhiro can't resist the urge to correct Yume's speech, yet she seems genuinely appreciative of the correction. She trusts him completely, and never hesitates to follow his orders in combat. In fact, they've fought alongside each other for so long, that much of the time he only needs to give her a look or a nod, and she knows what to do. She's willing to lay down her life for him, as shown in Volume 4, when she threw her own body on top of Haruhiro to shield him from the bogies' attacks. More than any of the other women he interacts with, Haruhiro is physically comfortable around Yume. The two have often hugged, and Haruhiro will hold Yume's hand when she's feeling tense or worried, or place his hand on her shoulder when he encourages her. Ranta Yume has said that she views her group as her family, and even though Ranta is that relative that you never want around, she still manages to care about him. Yume has repeatedly mentioned that she finds Ranta hard to like, given his abrasive personality and constant teasing about her being flat-chested (even though she's not). Like all the girls in the group, Ranta is the only person in the group to whom she consistently threatens violence. Nevertheless, Yume's clearly shown that she does care about Ranta. In Volume 2, she worries about Ranta being left alone in the Cyrene Mines. In Volume 7, she let him rest on her lap after he'd been poisoned by the swamp snakes. And she was both heartbroken and angry in Volume 9 (and afterwards) whenever she thought about how he betrayed them and left the group. It is highly likely that Ranta has feelings for Yume, as evidenced by his reaction to Yume and Haruhiro hugging (Volume 1), and the way that his demon Zodiac-kun—which is a mirror of his true self—acts embarrassed and blushes around Yume. It is later heavily hinted that he does have feelings for her in Volume 14+, as she becomes his motivation to return to Alterna. Moguzo Moguzo and Yume didn't really talk much outside normal discussion. Manato Yume seems to value Manato as not only a leader but also as a friend. Not much happens between them otherwise. Kuzaku Yume has said that she views her group as her family, and she loves Kuzaku like a brother. Itsukushima Yume's master in the Hunter's Guild. She shares a father/daughter relationship with him. Gallery See Yume/Image gallery Quotes "It feels so calm when I lean on you like this" -Yume to Haruhiro (Episode 5) Trivia *Yume if translated means "Dream" (夢) in kanji. *In both Light Novel and Manga she has a twin braided orange hair and blue eyes. However, in anime adaptation she has reddish brown hair, only one braid, and brown eyes. *''Cross Cut'' is a skill that uses two blades but she has only one kukri knife. *Yume refers to herself in third person speech. * Yume most likely has a sort of lisp and or a problem with her speech as a whole. She is commonly seen in the anime to say words and phrases oddly. She would say goblins odd till she was corrected. * Despite Hunter blade skills being mostly used with machetes and short blades, it appears that Yume is instinctively skilled at using a katana and is able to use them with a longer blade. * Although hunters are predominately bow users, Yume has been noted to be a terrible shot. She has improved, but still considered poor. * She wants to be reborn as a wolf dog or nyaa in her next life. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Female Category:Crimson Moon Category:Day Breakers Category:Team Haruhiro Category:Human